


the world is bound by secret knots

by bluecarrot



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Meet-Cute, they deserve more chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: they meet at a bar, and Burr pays the tab — mostly in an attempt to get Alex to shut up.he doesn’t know, yet, that it’s a useless endeavor.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	the world is bound by secret knots

**Author's Note:**

> written 23 May 2019.

Family — Burr thinks — is a movable feast. Mutable. He knows this from the inside out. His family died years ago. Maybe they loved him, maybe not, it didn’t matter. His family took him in and they did not love him and it did matter, because they stayed alive and so did he, despite running as hard as he could — to the shipyard and to college and to the war.

Not that there _is_ a war.

There are only soldiers walking in uniform, stealing and beating and gloating.

And there are rumors. 

And now he’s sitting in a shifty, shifty bar where the voices are too loud to disguise their desparation, their anger, everyone is always so angry here.

Hamilton is angry. He’s talking too fast and too loud, no matter how much Burr kicks his chair and mutters “Be quiet,” because Hamilton is saying crazy nonsense — about taking down the King who feeds and clothes them, about killing the British who swarm like cockroaches over the town, about joining up with the army of colonists that definitely does not exist at all, _Hamilton shut up._

Hamilton is smart enough to stand up too when Burr has had enough, he stands up and pulls out a pound coin, British money from a British citizen, because isn’t he a citizen?

Hamilton looks at the money and opens his mouth and looks at Burr and closes his mouth again.

“Come on,” says Burr.

Hamilton obeys. 

Wrapped in a dark coat, head down against the wind, he looks more plain than Burr has ever seen him. Even in the dim and din of the tavern there was a brightness to him, a light. Now —

“Cold?”

“I can’t get used to it.”

Burr looks at his new friend — who is so unused to the usual weather that he takes a chill in early autumn — who has wit and verve and intelligence enough to learn from a dropped hint, and the stubborn courage to ignore it — and he thinks of the way that lives link up, tighten up, like a noose around your neck or a hand clenching on your heart. Not all these connections are good ones. 

But he looks at Hamilton, who is cursing under his breath at the rain now begun to fall, and he thinks that some knots might be worth the trouble of tying.

**Author's Note:**

> found in my Notes folder on my phone, and even though it’s horrible horrible present tense i kinda like it


End file.
